


Secrets

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [1]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Kongpob is in Beijing, Arthit is in Bangkok, and they play a game.





	Secrets

* * *

 

 

  
"Let's play a game," Kongpob says, as if he is a child.

As if he isn't 3,290 kilometers away from the apartment Arthit is staying at.

His boyfriend laughs. Arthit's too tired from his work, but he indulges his boyfriend. "Okay, what are the rules?"

"Tell me a secret, anything you haven't told me before, and I'll do the same."

"Alright," Arthit says and squeezes the phone so tightly that his ear would be red in a while. "Tell me a secret."

"I miss hearing your bickering with P'Bright," Kongpob says, and Arthit laughs again. "Your turn."

"I stole two shirts from your closet before I flew back here," Arthit said.

Kongpob gasps in a mock outrage. He knew it all along.

"You were not answering when I called last week, so I called P'Prem and asked if you were alright," Kongpob continues.

 

Arthit takes a breath, slowly, in and out. "Sometimes, I stare at my phone and think about calling you first," Arthit says, "but then I never do."

Kongpob is silent for a moment, so long that Arthit thought he should hang up.

"I sat in my dorm and cried yesterday because I miss you so much."

"Kongpob..."

"How about you? What do you miss?"

Arthit is silent.

"P'Arthit?"

"You."

"I thought you're happy you can finally sleep in peace alone?"

Arthit forces a soft laugh, eyes starting to tear up. "No, Kong. It's true."

Kongpob closes his eyes and smiles. They stay silent for a while.

"P'Arthit," he said, "tell me another secret."

Arthit knows what to say. It isn't a secret, not really, but it is something he rarely tells Kongpob.

 

 

  
  
"I love you."


End file.
